Pandora's Box
by Eclipse Mueller
Summary: Mephisto has a demon hunting him. Only a human or her king can kill her. There are rules surrounding this ancient demon, preventing Mephisto from telling anyone about it or asking for help. Will he be rescued or lose his life to the soul-eating demon?
1. A Box

_A dark shadow slipped through two tightly knit trees into a darkened clearing. Branches of the trees were woven thickly together to prevent any light from leaking in. The trunks of the trees were so close together it was almost impossible for one to get through._

 _He could sense an ancient barrier hiding the very thing that he wanted. It was unknown if the humans or the Demon King himself sealed this demon here. All that mattered was that he knew how to get past the barrier guarding what he wanted. The blonde-white snapped his fingers a small orb of light showed the empty clearing. The light zipped towards the center of the clearing, bouncing off the barrier before diving at it once again, dissolving it away._

 _"_ _Are you sure it's here?" A young voice asked before releasing a bored sigh. The man ignored the young monk as he turned his attention to a rock pile in the middle of the clearing; on top of that very pile was a medium sized wooden box. He glided over to the box, his blond to white gradient tail swishing behind him._

 _"_ _My dear demon," his soft voice called as he reached for the box's rust colored lid, freeing whatever was inside. A shadowy figure rose from the box and grasped the sides as Lucifer released the lid. A grey misty figure rose out of the box, coiling and preparing to attack its awakener. "I have a proposition for you." The blonde said in a soft voice as a he snapped his fingers, a blinding glow coming from the palm of his right hand, forcing the demon to retreat from the burning heat._

 _She glared at him with black eyes as the light faded. Lucifer gave a small smile as her form gained a bit of solidity. Showing interest, more or less, to what the Demon King of Light wanted. "What is the deal you offer me? It better be something to my liking or I'm taking back what is mine," she growled, her voice flowing from the misty like demon, sounding like stone grinding against stone._

 _Lucifer smiled as his blonde tipped hair brushed against his cheeks. "If you want to live then you will obey and stop planning on ways to take my soul." The demon scoffed at Lucifer's threat. It shifted slightly as if to say it would consider it._

 _"_ _You cannot take my life,_ only _my King can." Lucifer gave a fang filled smile._

 _"_ _But I could easily tell your King that you have escaped." The demon sank into the box as if reconsidering before rising upward._

 _"_ _What do you have in mind?" The she-demon hissed through what sounded like grated teeth. Lucifer chuckled softly._

 _"_ _Do you know of Sameal?"He fought a cough that crept at the back of his throat. He needed to take care of business before the disease took over his body again._

 _"_ _Commander?" A feminine voice called as he waved it away. The woman took a step back but he could feel her eyes burning into him with concern._

 _"_ _The Demon King of Time and Space?" The she-demon responded with a snarl. "His life was mine from the very time I first met him before his younger brother intervened."_

 _"_ _Do you still want his life?" Lucifer's voice dropped to a soft whisper as he wheezed. The she-demon regarded him upon sensing his weakened body. Lucifer's tail twitched nervously, dragging along the ground._

 _"_ _Don't worry I'll spare you. I would never pass up another chance at getting what was mine." Lucifer released a soft chuckle as the lid of the box slammed shut after the demon had melted back into it. The shadow gripping the sides of the box vanished without a trace. Lucifer sighed, allowing himself to sink to the ground, no longer being able to remain standing._

 _"_ _Commander!" A woman with dark hair and blonde bangs approached Lucifer, helping him to his feet. Lucifer looked at a young man leaning on his monk staff, watching a moth flitter about._

 _"_ _Shima," he called as the pink-haired boy snapped his attention to the Demon King. "Do you know what to do?" Lucifer wheezed as more of his minions rushed to his aid._

 _"_ _Tell Shura about the box and that the Illuminati plans on using it." Shima yawned rather boredly as Lucifer smiled at the boy._

Once the demon has tasted Sameal's presence, Sameal will never be able to escape it unless her King manages to seal her again, or kill her. _Lucifer coughed as blood ran down his chin. "Pandora's demon will get to him eventually, no matter how long Sameal avoids her." Shima sighed as Lucifer broke into a coughing fit. "Shima, humans can also destroy her, try to prevent that from happening." Lucifer coughed as his body went limp. His head lolling back as the darkness claimed his vision._

* * *

 ** _I'll post the rest of the story when I finish it._**

 ** _The story is a WIP, my dear readers. I understand your concerns about my writings with the box demon. I do have a way around Mephisto's powers. More is learned about the box later in the story and who her king is. Give it time but all comments are welcomed. 😊_**


	2. The Darkness

Yukio adjusted his glasses, staring at the papers he need to grade. He peered over the rims when soft snores reached his ears. His eyes drifted over the very few students who were Exorcists in training. Pencils scribbled away, taking down notes of the writings he had left on the chalk board.

His gaze settled on the only student whose head was on his desk, soft snores escaping him; they were quiet enough that they weren't distracting but loud enough to remind others that he remained. Yukio released a sigh. His older twin had fallen asleep, _again._

Yukio glanced at the clock. As soon as class was done, he and Shura needed to take Rin to the training room to teach him to use his flames. If Shura didn't fall asleep on him, _again_. She had gotten in trouble with the headmaster the last time she did.

The Headmaster, Mephisto Pheles, had the tendency to appear at random times. Sometimes he'll sneak in as a cockroach or a dog. The last time he had come in as a dog was when Rin first joined Cram School. Yukio returned his gaze to his twin brother, wondering if he should wake the half-demon since class was almost over. He reached for a text book, rising to his feet.

Rin was a half-demon. Yes, Yukio was also a half-demon, but so far he didn't have any powers. Mephisto Pheles was their older half-brother. He was a full demon. His real name was Samael, Demon King of Time and Space. He was the second strongest demon. The very top demon being Satan himself. Shura says that Mephisto's _not_ to be trusted no matter what he says . . . Even though he has been with the _True Cross Order_ for 200 years.

Yukio had a feeling that Mephisto was playing some kind of game with his brother and the Exwire students, it almost felt like a game of chess. He wasn't the only one to notice.

He didn't pin Mephisto to the ground and question him. He valued his own life too much for that. Yukio had wondered if Shura wanted to remain alive much longer with the way she treated the demon king.

Yukio returned to his desk after slamming the text book on Rin's, making him jump. Yukio had flashed him a polite smile that said 'don't-fall-asleep-in-my-class'.

He stacked his papers when the bell rang, spying Shura approaching him from his peripheral vision. "Miss Kirigakure." A young male voice called her name. Yukio looked up to see a young man with pink hair approaching the Exorcist. He sighed at Shima's approach to the female teacher. Yukio knew that the monk was a bit perverted. He hoped he didn't do anything foolish to receive Shura's wrath.

Shura stared at a young man with fiery pink hair while Yukio finished gathering his papers, making his way to the door. He froze when Shima mentioned something about Pandora's Box. He spun around just as Shura stormed past him before pivoting and grabbing Shima's arm. Yukio watched Shura drag the young man out the door.

"Why are you taking me along?" Shima exclaimed in surprise as Shura shot him a glare over her shoulder.

"Cause I have a feelin' that ya know where it is." Shura growled as Shima's friends flashed him suspicious glances. Yukio knew that Shima's friends didn't really trust him still, except for Rin, with good reason too. "Come along Yukio." Shura called over her shoulder.

Yukio shook his head at the female Exorcist. He followed behind her after placing his papers back on his desk. He would get to them later.

Yukio didn't even know where Shima stood with Mephisto, he was the Honorary Knight's spy; he knew that. But that wouldn't stop the boy from siding with the Illuminati.

Yukio frowned in objection as he watched Shura stand behind Shima while he hacked away at the thickening branches twining in front. She was well aware of the other Exorcists disproval of making the young Exwire lead the way. He had even voiced his concern to her. She just waved him off.

He felt that Shima bringing up Pandora's box was fishy. When Shura had told Mephisto, he had appeared to be annoyed at the mention of the box before sending them off to find it.

Yukio glanced up upon feeling eyes burning holes into the group. He glimpsed a shadowy figure crouching on the branches above Shura's head. Yukio blinked only to see that it was no longer there. He frowned, taking his glasses off and cleaning them, hoping that he was imagining it. He had an idea who it was.

Yukio noticed Shura glancing up at the trees every once in a while. The leaves rustled like they were talking amongst themselves. Yukio looked at the bushes and the thick tree trunks only to see hobgoblins, green-men and other such demons vanish into the barks; into the dirt or the bushes of the forest, the golden glow of their pupils giving them away. Yukio frowned at the sight of the many Earth King's kin. Something was luring them here, whether it was the taste of power or the lure of their own King.

Branches creaked before they curled in on themselves then began swooping down. Their braches curling in mid-air while the other Exorcists dodged them. Yukio watched with silent horror as one exorcist was snatched from the ground. Something, _or someone,_ didn't want them getting this box.

The branches never went for Yukio, but always went for the others. Yukio watched as Shura dodged more than one flailing branches while leaves dropped from above her. Yukio snapped his attention to the thick tree above him. He spied a brief shadow of someone leaping to another tree ahead. Yukio noticed Shura snapping her attention to Shima when the Exwire released a string of colorful words.

"These branches keep getting thicker and thicker. Like something doesn't want us grabbing that box." Shima complained as Yukio looked around at the nearby trees. He loaded his gun, eyeing a dark shadow that rested on a branch of a tree that interlocked its other branches with a tree across from it, blocking Shima's way. _Someone_ was preventing them from going farther in.

Yukio adjusted his glasses, tightening his grip on his gun as Shura clasped her fingers together and chanted an anti-demon chant. Yukio raised an eyebrow at her. _Wouldn't it be easier just to use your sword?_ The chant didn't work on the high class demons but it did on lower ones. Yukio felt the earth roll beneath him while the trees branches retreated with a silent shriek.

"Demon trees. Of course." Shura mumbled under her breath as she pressed forward. Yukio stared at the trees as they healed themselves. He directed his attention to the dark shadow as it disappeared, following Shura and the rest of the gang.

 _They are guarding something. Possibly dangerous._ Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose, knowing that the Vatican wanted this box. They were hoping to trap the Demon Kings inside. Yukio knew that Rin would possibly fall onto that list. He wasn't willing to let that happen; he had made a promise to protect Rin and was willing to do that no matter the cost. He would go to Mephisto for help if it came to that. The Demon King of Time was more helpful than harmful, even if he was a demon.

Yukio snapped his attention towards Shura when her yelp resounded throughout the dense trees. Vines darted past her, groping for the Exorcists and grabbing many of them. Yukio heard soft voices coming from the trees asking for permission to kill them. "No." Came the response of a soft nonchalant voice. Yukio grit his teeth, knowing the owner.

Shura growled and pulled out her demon sword. Yukio watched her as she slashed the air, performing her _Serpent's Fang._ Yukio wasn't surprised when the surrounding trees exploded, reveling a path to the desired object. Yukio glanced around, searching for the Earth King. He wouldn't be pleased with the loss of his guardians.

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Shima asked, his voice filled with awe.

"It wasn't needed." Shura shrugged as Yukio continued onward, sensing the silent foot falls of someone following the small group.

"Well here we are." Shima exclaimed happily, drawing Yukio's attention. He followed Shima's finger to see he was pointing to a box in the middle of the rock pile which was at the center of the clearing. The remaining exorcists brought out flashlights, looking around the darkened clearing. Everyone froze when the earth rolled beneath their feet.

The voices of many trees whispered through the air as Yukio whirled around to see a slim dark figure standing at the entrance Shura had carved. The flashlights flicked around the trees as Yukio watched the figure slowly raise its hands, new trees growing in the place of the destroyed ones. The leaves rustled, as if taunting the exorcists.

Yukio looked at Shura as she growled and swung her sword at the newly grown trees. Yukio put his guns away when the when branches shot out of the sides of the trees and wrapped around the tree next to it till the surrounded trees looked like nothing else but a crocheted blanket. There was no way out of this unless you negotiated with the Earth King. Luckily, Yukio knew Amaimon's weakness. There were advantages of being a half-brother to Mephisto.

Shura's attack was absorbed into the trees, giving very little damage. Yukio tucked his hands into his pocket as Shura growled. He looked at the dark shadow she was pointing at it with the tip of her sword. The shadow was resting in the branches of a newly grown tree. The other exorcists, and the one exwire, shone their flash lights on the shadow. Yukio tilted his head, pondering the amount of candy he was willing to buy for his demon brother and for how long.

The lights revealed the Earth King. He was dangling his legs off the branch he was sitting on, his light to dark green gradient tail swishing behind him. He leaned forward on the branch, digging his red-black claw-like nails into the branch as he observed them with his droopy tired-like eyes. His golden skull n' cross bones of his black ankle high boots glinted darkly in the pale beam of the flashlights.

His forest green socks disappeared beneath his wine-red knee length shorts that were sprinkled with golden stars, a golden belt with a gold jolly roger belt buckle held his pants in place. A deep maroon trench coat ended at his ankles with tattered ends, like a giant sidhe cat had gotten a hold of it, the golden cross bone buttons glittered forebodingly along the open part of the coat. The edges of his dark green fingerless arm warmers had the same torn look to them as they vanished under the elbow length maroon sleeves of his trench coat.

His white shirt took on the appearance of cream in the pale light as his yellow-orange tie hung away from his chest. His golden eyes glittered without emotions. A light green spike rested at the top of his head, quickly turning to a dark green before reaching the tops of his pointed ears.

He rotated a sucker stick before spitting it out. He dug into his pockets, pulling out another sucker without looking away from the small group of exorcists. He popped it into his mouth as soon as he removed the wrapper.

"Amaimon." Yukio sighed as he adjusted his glasses, drawing the attention of his half-brother. Finally coming to a decision about the candy. "I'll buy you a bucket of sweets each night for a full month if you let us out." Amaimon slightly tilted his head before dropping to the ground. Yukio was hopping the amount of sweets he offered would be enough to convince the full-fledged demon.

Yukio didn't even flinch when his older brother stood in front of him; but, the other Exorcists and Exwire grabbed their weapons. Amaimon's face was expressionless as he regarded Yukio. "A month?" The Earth King asked as he watched Yukio nod. He could see the gears working in Amaimon's head as he rolled the prospect of free sweets around in his mind. Amaimon's head bobbed, agreeing to the deal before he took a step back.

He whirled around, facing the trees as the ankle length coat tails flowed around him. He raised his right hand above his head. The Exorcists watched in awe as he lowered it slowly. Yukio watched Amaimon as the new grown trees slowly relinquish their branches before sinking into the ground, obeying their King.

Exorcists coward away from Amaimon as he snapped his fingers, disappearing with a poof of green smoke. Yukio quickly glanced around as a green hamster trotted towards his feet. Yukio quickly picked up him and tucked him into his pockets. Knowing the demon King, Amaimon was going to hang around him until one month was up.

"Don't open the lid." Yukio said as one Exorcist approached the box. Yukio looked at Shura as she eyed the entrance Amaimon had created. He knew that she didn't trust him but Yukio trusted Amaimon's addiction to sweets enough. He knew that The Earth King wouldn't back out.

Yukio turned his attention to the box and stared at it. It was smaller than he had expected. He could sense something radiating off it. Being a half-demon had its benefits.

The box was wide as a lap-top and as tall as one lying on its side. It wasn't as big as he expected it to be nor was it as small. "Is it really that small?" Shura's voice cut through the thick air of the clearing as Yukio glanced at her with a sigh. "I'll just leave it to you guys." Shura waved dismissively, returning her sword into its proper place. Yukio frowned at her as she turned around and clasped her hands behind her head.

"Hey, Yukio. I can trust ya. So watch the box for me, will ya?" Yukio raised an eyebrow the closer they got to the school. He was wondering when Shura would ask him or another exocist about guarding the box from Mephisto.

"Why do you want me to do it?" Shura stared hard at him before she delivered a fake yawn.

"Cause I want ta sleep." Shura hummed as she trotted away. She flipped open a cell phone, not waiting for Yukio to respond. He sighed as he proceeded forward. _Today is Halloween. Mephisto will be wearing a costume. I wonder what he'll be wearing this time._ Last year he was a fairy, which was odd.

Yukio watched Shima jog away, finding his group of friends. Rin grinned and patted him on the back. Yukio smiled at that before following the exorcist holding the box. The library was big enough and was protected against any unwanted visitors.

Yukio wasn't sure what he would do when Mephisto showed up, if he ever did. Mephisto tended to avoid artifacts that originated from demonic power. He glanced at the multi-colored halls, following the exorcists ahead of him.

The exorcists pushed through the doors once they reached the library. Yukio watched them place the box on the table off to the far right before they disappeared out the doors. He dug through his pockets and placed the green hamster on the floor. Amaimon looked up at him. Yukio dug through his pockets once more to see if he had anything. He usually didn't have any candy on him so he was surprised when he found a jolly rancher.

He raised his gaze after giving the Earth King the candy. He froze at the sight before him: Mephisto Pheles stood in front of a bookcase that was straight from the door. All he had to do was move forward to touch him. What Mephisto wore was what got his attention. He was wearing normal clothing, or close enough to it.

He was wearing a silk white long sleeved shirt that gave the appearance of a suit jacket. He was wearing a white vest over it. His white slacks ended neatly above his white dress shoes. Yukio stared at the purple appendage coming from beneath his shirt. The furry end of his tail was lavender gradually getting to a darker purple the closer it got to the base. _So_ _ **he**_ _has a tail after all._ It matched his hair. Yukio flicked his gaze to Mephisto's gradient hair, almost surprised to see that he wasn't wearing his top hat.

The curl on top of his head was smaller than Yukio had imagined. It was a little bigger than his fist but smaller than the library's clock. It was lavender, seeming to pour onto the top of his head, already quickly turning dark purple before reaching the tops of his pointed ears.

Yukio stared at the dark red horns protruding from the side of Mephsito's head, one inch away from his ear tips. The horns gracefully followed the shape of his head before reaching the back and curling upward a bit, reminding him of curving wave. Yukio approached him as Mephisto paused his browsing, his dark-red claw-like nail of his pointer finger delicately sliding up a spine of a book. Mephisto pretended to ignore Yukio as he halted beside him, staring hard at his horns. Yukio wanted to know if they were real.

He reached for Mephisto's right horn and yanked it off, expecting it to give resistance. Yukio stared at it in surprise when it practically flew out of his grasp. He stared at the fake horns until Mephisto plucked them from his grasp and slipped the headband back on.

"Yukio Okumura, if you wanted my attention all you had to do was call my name." Mephisto chirped with false irritation. Yukio frowned as The Time King gave him a charming smile. Yukio turned his attention to the tail. He wouldn't be very surprised if it was fake.

Yukio debated with himself if he should reach out and grab his half-brother's tail. He sighed before reaching for it, knowing full well what Mephisto's possible reaction could be. He blinked in surprise when it flicked out of his grasp at the last second. "Now what is it with people and my tail?" Mepisto complained as Yukio raised an eyebrow.

"I believe it is due to the fact that you don't show your tail to anyone on campus." Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose. Mephisto frowned at him before opening the book and turning his attention to it. Mephisto looked at him when Yukio didn't look away. "What are you staring at me for?" He pouted as Yukio stared at him, not changing his expression.

Yukio glanced at Mepisto's tail before releasing a sigh. "Nothing important." A smile slowly curled Mephisto's mouth as he brushed the tip of his tail across Yukio's nose.

"What do you think?" His smile turned sly as he looked at Yukio from the corner of his eye. Yukio struggled not to sneeze when some of the soft hairs tickled his nose. He couldn't decide if it was fake or not, knowing the Demon King. If it was fake, he found way to make it seem real and he did a good job at that.

Yukio pushed his glasses up his nose as Mephisto hummed to himself, flipping through the pages of his book before returning it and searching for another. He froze, glancing up at the box on the table.

Yukio followed his gaze, wondering what was with the box that made Mephisto so concerned. Yukio looked at the Headmaster as something flashed across his face before he glanced at Yukio. "I wouldn't remain much longer if I were you." Mephisto put his book away before pivoting and walking through the doors, his tail swishing behind him. Yukio knew that Mephisto cared for him and his older brother but he didn't know how deep it went.

Yukio looked at the box, wondering why Mephisto had warned him against remaining. He looked at the green hamster sitting next to the box before reaching for him. He slipped him into his pocket before heading towards the door.

He froze when it slammed closed; shadows crawled along the door, barring it closed. Yukio pulled his guns out as the room quickly darkened. He made sure to stay in the sunlight as the shadows tried reaching him. Yukio stiffened when he felt a pair of eyes burning into him. He grew closer to the farthest left corner from the door as the light grew smaller.

Yukio's eyes drifted over to the box, seeing a dark shadow standing beside it. He grit his teeth, firing his gun at the shadow only to have the bullet fly through it.

Quite feminine laughter echoed in the large room. Yukio watched the box as the sun began to fall low; giving more space for the shadows to grow. _"It has been such a long time since I last took human form."_ A voice of stone grinding on stone slowly turned into a melodic female voice.

Yukio pressed his body against the corner, searching for a safe path to the doors. He needed to get out of here. Yukio took deep calming breaths as more shadows crawled along the bookcase before they began to crawl across his body. Amaimon struggled to crawl out of his pocket before dropping to the ground.

A heavy sleep enveloped Yukio's mind as he sank to the ground, the last of the light disappearing with shadows covering the window. He could feel the weight of someone's worried gaze. He slowly looked up; feeling like a thousand pounds was dragging his movements. He blinked as Amaimon reached for him, his expression blank. _How is he worried?_

Amaimon's mouth moved as he called for him. His movements seemed slow. His voice was distant. Yukio felt his older half-brother grab him. Amaimon pulled Yukio into him before curling around him, probably to protect Yukio so he could get his free candy.

The corners of Yukio's vision darkened as a muffled bang resonated. He could hear another voice, filled with worry. Amaimon responded; his voice rumbling in his chest. Yukio struggled to keep his eyes opened to see who was talking to Amaimon.

Mephisto came into his line of sight as he kneeled in front of Yukio. The shadows ever painfully slowly moved away from him. The darkness finally claimed his vision as he felt a pair of arms lift him from Amaimon's lap while he fell into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

Sorry if Yukio sounds out of Character. I had no fan willing to read this chapter for me. (Plz don't bash me for writing this not to your liking, I had Mephisto and Amaimon tails out there cause i wanted to write it there. I know it's not something they would do. I'm also currently working on Chapter 2)


	3. Time

_Amaimon says Yukio was making his way out when she attacked._ Mephisto growled softly as he glanced at his slumbering younger half-brother. He had risked the return because he had forgotten his book. He also wanted to make sure that Yukio had gotten to safety. Mephisto grit his teeth at the thought of Pandora. _How dare she turn up here._ He took a deep breath before releasing it. It would not do any good if he got angry.

Amaimon glanced at him, keeping pace with his stride. Mephisto heaved a sigh as he wove in and out of students frozen in time.

Karaena Pandora was here for revenge. She had lost a bet Mephisto that he had made with her a long time ago. She was furious with it and vowed to get back at him. It wasn't the first time she came after him. He had helped Amaimon [EM1] to seal her away the second time. Yes, Amaimon was the one who trapped her there. He would need to help, again, to seal her away once more if she hadn't figured out to manipulate time

Pandora was the demon of Choas. Her and her powers didn't need to make sense. Mephisto wasn't the one who granted her her powers but he was the one who decred Amaimon to be her king and his father had agreed to it.

Mephisto also know why that Vatican were after her box. They wanted to place all powerful demons within. Including him. But what they didn't know was that box wasn't empty. Nor could they trap them demon lords in there. None of the boxes were empty. Pandora was demon lost to time.

Yukio may not have his demonic powers yet, but they were beginning to awaken. Mephisto wouldn't be surprised if the Vatican plan placing him inside the box as well.

Mephisto pulled out the infinity key from within his breast pocket, leaning Yukio's body against him as he slide the key into a random door. Mephisto glanced behind him to see a girl with blood-red hair slowly approaching them. A slow smile curled her red lips as her red to dark red gradient ponytail, with a single large corkscrew curl, swayed with each slow step she took.

"How did she escape?" Amaimon asked with his emotionless voice. Mephisto scowled as he pushed the door open; Amaimon being the first one to wonder through the opened door. "No one opened the box the whole time I was with Yukio."

"Someone must have opened it _before_ she was brought here." Mephisto growled softly as he used his right foot to push the door closed. The woman's candy apple red eyes glared him down before the door closed fully.

Amaimon looked at him before he wondered off, in search of Mephisto's candy stash. He dropped Yukio onto his memory foam mattress.

Mephisto looked Yukio over to make sure that she didn't consume his soul. Karaena Pandora loved to eat human and demon souls. She once told Mephisto that human souls lasted forever while eating them but demon souls were like sour candy to her. They tasted good but never lasted as long as she would've liked.

Relief coursed through Mephisto when Yukio inhaled then slowly exhaled, his heart remained with a steady beat. It had been a long time since Karaena last took human form so she must've only been examining him. Mephisto wasn't positive. She always started internally, like memories. _So I got to him in time. She would've consumed both, Amaimon and Yukio, if I hadn't gotten there._

Mephisto looked up to see Amaimon return with a few manga books labeled _Detective Conan_ and _Magic Kaito_. He watched Amaimon curiously as he perched himself on the edge of Mephisto's bed as if to keep a vigil watch over his younger half-brother.

"So, what has Yukio done to earn your favor?" He probed as Amaimon turned a page. He usually didn't care for others. Only if they would play with him.

"I like him."

"What did he do to deserve it?" Mephisto pushed again as Amaimon stared at the upside down book with a slight frown. _Does he know that it's upside down?_

"He promised me a bucket full of candy for a month." He flipped the book right side up before turning a page. Mepisto frowned at Amaimon's words. He turned his gaze to Yukio. His chest rising and falling rhythmically. _At least he is alive._

"Aniue?" Amaimon called. Mephisto hummed in response before looking away. Amaimon was staring at him with his golden eyes. "What are you going to do about Karaena?" Mephisto smiled at Amaimon's question. It was unlike him to care about others. He returned his gaze to the manga he was reading.

"I'm not quite sure yet. I don't know how to trap her this time without harming my beloved humans."

"But you don't mind pitting _Rin,_ against me?" Amaimon asked as he began chewing on his thumb nail, staring at the book.

"That's because I know he can take care of himself. It's the humans I'm worried about."

"Why don't you bind her with a time spell like you did last time?" Amaimon stared at the book, as if trying to understand it.

 _I had helped you seal her away hundreds of years ago, time spells do fade after all._ Amaimon dug through the pile of junk food he had placed on the bed beside him, never looking away from his manga. Mephisto frowned, making a mental note to find a new hiding place as Amaimon popped at least ten dozen pokeys into his mouth. Mephisto huffed, glaring at the crumbs now making themselves comfortable through Amaimon's intervention.

"She has learned how to move through the frozen time. Didn't you notice her walking past the other students?" Mephisto growled softly as he allowed himself to sink to the floor, leaning against the bed as Yukio began to barely stir.

Mephisto looked up at him as he peered at him over the side of the bed. Yukio blinked before sitting and staring at the two of them with a surprised expression. Amaimon ignored him as he turned another page of his manga. "What happened?" He pushed his glasses up his nose. His teal eyes watching Mephisto as he gave him a smile.

"What do you remember last?" Yukio blinked before staring at Mephisto intently.

"Shadows filling the library while Amaimon was reaching for me." Amaimon glanced at him from the corner of his eye before throwing a pokey stick at Behemoth and grabbing another manga book.

"Anything else?" Yukio frowned as he stared at the pink bedsheets and the piles of pillows around him, the gears in his mind turning.

"You barging in?" He blinked as Mephisto sighed with relief. She hadn't got a chance to consume him, at least not yet. "That was a demon, wasn't it?"

"You and Rin will need to move in with me where you are more likely to be safer." _She is more likely to_ eat _them then the human's in my school._ She hunted demons instead of people. She refused to eat them because of how 'bland' they tasted.

Yukio raised an eyebrow as Amaimon continued to munch away on the snacks he snitched, ignoring what was currently happening. "What kind of demon was in Pandora's box?" Yukio asked as Mephisto rose to his feet. Amaimon paused in his munching, watching the two from the corner of his eye. Behemoth snorted and rolled to his feet while he eyed the treats beside his master.

"The demon in the box is Pandora." Mephisto responded as schedules flew in front of him, as if he was trying to find out where Rin was currently.

"Pandora?"

"You know how the legend of Pandora's box goes. Instead of hoping being locked inside, the devil trapped a female demon in there and gave her the powers. I gave her her king and the rules of the box."

"And who is her king? What are the rules?" Mephisto seemed to hesitate with the answer, as if he wasn't proud by it.  
"I cannot tell for it would destroy me." Yukio raised a brow as a piece of paper halted before Mephisto's voice. A delighted hum escaped him as he snapped his fingers, freezing all of time once more. "Come, we shall fetch Rin. He is no longer safe alone." Mephisto tossed the infinity key with a fancy flourish.

Amaimon shoved the last of the snacks into his mouth before he started playing tug-a-war with Behemoth and box of fruit snacks. Yukio gave a slight nod. Mephisto only spoke in riddles when it suited him but he has never quite lied to him before.

Mephisto hummed to himself as he turned the key, opening the door that lead into Rin's training ground. The time king froze at the sight before him. The demoness with red hair was talking to Rin, frozen in time. "How did she find him so quickly?" He growled softly as a possibility stirred in Yukio's head.

"We are siblings. We all almost have the same scent."

"Prehaps that's how she found him?" Amaimon stared hard at the demoness. For now, what were Yukio's interests were his. Mephisto growled as he stormed over to the young male, careful to avoid Karaena. He froze when he candy apple red eyes ever so slowly turned to him. "She's adapting rather quickly." Amaimon pushed a button in the training section. He jumped when it shot a ball at him.

"Don't touch anything Amaimon." Yukio sighed as his half-brother pouted before wondering over to the bamboo sticks.

Mephisto grasped Rin's shoulder and yanked him as Karaena's fingers closed, barely missing his sleeve. Rin stumbled back with a yelp as Mephisto allowed him to move within the frozen time. "What?" He exclaimed, looking around at the frozen Shura dozing in the corner. He glowered at Amaimon who was currently doodling on Shura's face.

A dark smile slowly curled KKaraena's face. Yukio noticed. "Are you her king?" He asked Mephisto as he shook his head, snatching the marker from Amaimon and pointing to the opened door. Amaimon seemed to pout before he popped a starburst into his mouth.

He marched towards the door, grabbing Rin's tail and dragging him. Insults escaped the half-demon as he reached for his sword. Amaimon girt his teeth, doing his best to ignore them.

A surprised exclamation escaped Rin when he grasped empty air. Mephisto looped Rin's sword over his shoulder as Yukio turned his attention towards Pandora. She was a lot closer to the Time King.

Mephisto took a step back, glowering at the woman. She returned his stare as a hiss escaped her, startling Yukio. "If you are you not her king, then how can she move through time?"

"She is chaos. She doesn't have to make sense. She can match other's powers but with a limit. For example: She can control space but is limited to only the room she is in." Mephisto growled as he stared marching for the door. Karaena raised her arm, her movements become quicker. Mephisto grabbed Yukio and darted for the door as shadows darted for them.

Amaimon slammed the door closed when they had gotten through and locked it. He then plopped onto the bed and dug through the fruit snacks, acting as if nothing had happened.

"What was that? Who was that woman?" Rin demanded before turning his gaze towards Amaimon who was have a tug-a-war with his familiar for his snacks once more. "And what is he doing here?"

"That is a long explanation." Mephisto growled as he began pacing his room once more. "She is adapting rather quickly." Yukio could tell that he wanted to say that it didn't make sense.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait! I had a major writers block. I do have the outline to the story, I just gotta figure out how to connect it all.**

 **Rest assure! I have not forgotten this story!**

 **I'm going to add more to the current outline so it may take me awhile to add another chapter. I will also possible reupload the first three cuase I don't have much of a plot right now. It needs more meat. (If you guys know what I mean) Thank you for being so patient!** **J**


	4. Hunted

Mephisto glanced behind him when he felt a pair of eyes burning into him. Students, with a free hour, were chatting in the halls. He didn't see who was watching him but he had an idea who it was. He paused before the door to a class room. The woman he sought was currently teaching about higher class demons.

He knew it wasn't Amaimon or Yukio that was watching him. They both were in the empty dorm, gathering Rin's and Yukio's personal things. They were no longer safe living on their own. Mephisto had invited them to live with him where he could keep an eye on them and protect them. They were his brothers after all. Never mind that they were actually half human. That was probably why he favored the two.

He grasped the nob before pulling the door open. The teacher's voice reached his ears as she tapped her pointer at the chalk board, talking about a few demons that were rare to find and how to exterminate them. She paused in her lesson as she turned her indigo blue eyes towards him. Even though they were dark, they seemed to glow. He could see through her power that made her appear to be human. "Sharia. Could I please speak with you?" She pushed her glasses up her nose. Suspicion dancing in her dark blue eyes.

She quickly addressed her students, telling them to read about the demons she just taught about in the books that were on their desk. Books she had written herself and could be found nowhere else. No one other than Mephisto knew about that. She pushed herself off her desk. Her thigh high leather boots hit the ground, her heels clicking as she walked past the demon king.

Mephisto closed the door behind her as he snapped his fingers, freezing the time. She turned her attention towards him before giving a deep bow. "Milord." Her dark purple hair slipped over her shoulders. He gestured for her to stand straight. She folded her arms across her chest. "How many times have I talked to you about interrupting my class?" He knew it displeased her when he interrupted.

She tapped her foot as Mephisto gave her a playful pout. He liked this demoness very much. She was fun to tease. "Only when it is necessary." He responded as her pink lips curled, exposing her fangs. She gave a nod of approval. She was the only demon, he rules over, who was allowed to treat him like an equal. She refused to most of the time.

She blew a lock of dark purple hair from her face. She flipped her pony tail onto her back, exposing the jean jacket she wore over her black tank top. She wore short shorts that were the same color as her hair. Amethyst earrings dangled from her pointed ears, two looped earrings were on her left ear. She also wore black gloves. They reached her elbows and looped around her middle finger.

"Milord, what is it you wish to tell me?" She asked in a soft voice before her gaze darted around, her hands hovering above the scimitars resting on her hips. Her black claws scraping the handles of her swords.

"We don't have time to linger." Mephisto hissed as his gaze landed on Karaena. She was scowling and staring at the purple haired demoness. Sharia's gaze landed on the ginger. A soft hiss escaped her before Mephisto grabbed her arm and dragged her through the door he had opened to his room. "She is hunting."

"I can tell that Karaena is hunting. She is my sister."

"Sharia." A familiar voice called to the demoness. She turned her attention towards the voice. Rin was staring at her. "What are you doing here?" She glanced at Mephisto as if to ask him permission to expose herself. He gave a dismissive wave, his thoughts occupied elsewhere. He found it disturbing that Karaena seemed to know what his destinations were.

Sharia gave a low bow. "Master Rin. I am Sharia Pandora. I believe I will be your guardian until my sister has been taken care of." Rin opened closed his mouth like fish. He didn't know how to respond to her actions or her words. Mephisto would normally find this amusing but two beings were missing. They should have returned by now. He turned his attention towards the door, pulling out the infinity key. Sharia sensed his intentions and stood behind him.

He opened the door to the dorm Yukio and Rin shared. Mephisto gave a startled hiss when Sharia pushed him out of the way, shadow swords in her hands. Her scimitars resting by her hips. She held the swords in the shape of an 'x'. Mephisto would've scolded her if he knew she did this just to be an annoyance.

Mephsito pushed his hat up to see shadows withering at the entrance of the door. "Um, what's that?" Rin asked while a hiss escaped Sharia.

"If you had been paying attention in class, You would know what type of demon we are dealing with!" She hissed, her own shadows stirring around her. Mephisto wanted to slip into the room and grab his younger brothers. But he knew It wasn't safe till he or Sharia dealt with the shadows.

Mephisto hissed under his breath, standing behind the demoness and forming a sword of his own. He pushed Sharia out of the way and quickly slashed the black sword through the shadows. A pained hiss escaped the squirming darkness as they formed into the demoness hunting him. She held her arm, glaring at him with her candy apple red eyes. Blood streamed its way down her left arm and dripped at her finger tips. Amaimon turned sluggishly towards the door. He was holding an unconscious Yukio. Mephisto sighed. At least Yukio had a body guard on the mean time.

Mephisto grit his teeth. He didn't understand why the ginger was going after her king. If anything, he thought she would avoid her king. He would be able to kill her. Mephisto also didn't understand how she got an infinity key. He glowered at the girl, she probably stole it from Yukio when they were in the library.

She appeared at Yukio's side. Amaimon glared at the girl but she ignored him. Knowing that her king had been slowed by her powers. Mephisto hissed. She was desperate. The shadows around her stirred, drawing closer to the unconscious boy. She held her hands in the shape of a box. Her fiery gaze burning into Mephisto, daring him to stop her. He inhaled sharply. He knew what she was trying to do. A startled yelp escaped the demoness when Sharia tackled her.

A hiss escaped Karaena and Sharia. Sharia was trying to pin her sister down. IT was a pity that Sharia couldn't kill her own sister. She could do bodily harm but not much more. They wouldn't be able to kill each other at all. Nor would they be able to eat each other's souls. The fight would be a draw.

A snarl escaped Sharia when she was kicked off. She landed on her feet before charging her sister once more. Rin darted to his brothers' side. "Yukio?" He whispered only to relax when the younger twin exhaled. Mephisto grasped Amaimon, releasing him from the spell the Pandora demoness placed him under.

"No!" Karaena snarled, pushing her sister off as Mephisto held his hand out when the ginger demoness charged. He lengthened the space between him and the younger demoness while shortening the space between him and the purple haired demoness. In no time, she slipped through the door. Mephisto followed her, manipulating the space around him to close the door.

"No!" An angered shriek escaped the ginger demoness as she pounded on the door but the room to Mephisto was no longer behind it. She hissed. She couldn't access his home without his permission and he had denied her long ago. The shadows around her whithered, sensing her ire and irritation. She should've known that Mephisto would've gotten her sister to protect him.

She paused. No. The Time king didn't need _Sharia's_ protection. She was here to protect someone else. She smirked. The only reason she went after the twins was because they had smelled of demons. She had been hungry. Still is. But now she knew that Mephisto was willing to protect them.

Soft snickers escaped her. She just needed to enroll as a student. She would need to get closer to the two boys with the demon scent. They smelled like her father. Not that Satan would care. He dumped her on this planet with the other demons after all.

Soft snickers escaped her as she released the time in the room. The shadows retreating to their home as the teacher with fire hair snapped awake, her gaze darting about the room. She knew that headmaster was currently with his students. Making sure that she hadn't done any damage to them.

She licked her lips. She certainly liked how the halflings tasted. They weren't too bland nor were they too sour. They were the perfect mix. She pulled the door open, her form melting to appear as a student. The oldest boy would be her easier target. He had no way to defend himself.

She faltered when a memory came before her. She had made the same error when she went after him earlier. Her rubied lips tilted into a frown. She ignored the lust, admired and jealous stares she got from the students around her. Amaimon had been hiding in the young half demon's pocket and sprang out when she had trapped the young exorcist. He had dragged her from the boy. Perhaps the one with awakened powers would be less trouble.

She hissed, her clawed fingers racking through her hair. Her sister was here. Neither would be an easy target. She grit her teeth, glaring at a human boy that dared to approach her. She would have to come up with a plan.

* * *

 **So sorry for the delay. This chapter feels out of whack for me. -_-**


End file.
